Love In The World
by Coloor
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura não eram apenas vocalistas de uma banda famosa Love In The World, mas como estavam também completando cinco meses de namoro, mas uma tragédia acaba atingindo eles por um erro cometido.
1. O Acidente

**Autora: **Coloor.

**Shipper: **Sasuke/Sakura.

**Genêro: **Drama/Romance/Tragédia

**Resumo: **Sasuke e Sakura não eram apenas vocalistas de uma banda famosa Love In The World, mas como estavam também completando cinco meses de namoro, mas uma tragédia acaba atingindo eles por um erro cometido.

**Avisos: **Quero deixar bem claro que a música que eu usei nesse capitulo foi à música de Nigtmare chamada 'Raison D'etre' e realmente para quem não conhece, Yomi é o nome do vocalista da banda.

**Disclaimer: **Apesar de querer muito, nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, os direitos autorais dele é totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto e da Shonen Jump. Eu não tenho nada haver com a história criada por ela, e nem muito menos a ajudei a criar um daqueles personagens sequer, o mérito é totalmente dela pelo mangá e pelo anime, mas quero deixar claro que essa estória é totalmente surreal quando comparada ao anime/mangá.

_Love In The World_

**O Acidente**

- Então o que vão querer garotas? – O garçom se aproximou da mesa e se dirigiu as duas moças que estavam sentadas olhando o cardápio. Assim que o rapaz fez a pergunta elas olharam para o mesmo e colocaram o cardápio em cima da mesa.

- Eu vou querer uma batata frita, e um Sprite, por favor. – A moça de cabelos róseos longos, e olhos verdes falou com uma voz doce e tranqüila.

- Eu vou querer apenas um suco de laranja mesmo, obrigada. – Falou a loira com um sorriso nos lábios e recebeu um sorriso de volta do garçom.

- Já está dando em cima do garçom? – Perguntou a jovem de cabelos róseos dando um olhar estreito em direção a amiga.

- Me deixa, eu sou solteira! – Falou a loira dando de ombros. – Falando em relacionamento, e como está você e o Sasuke?

- Estamos completando cinco meses hoje! - A rosada estampou um sorriso largo no rosto.

- O que? – A loira perguntou se interessando no assunto. – Hoje você e o Sasuke-kun estão completando cinco meses de namoro, Sakura?

- Isso mesmo! – A rosada comentava animadamente. Em seu olhar tinha um brilho mais do que perceptível, era impossível não demonstrar a felicidade em que ela estava por passar tanto tempo ao lado de uma pessoa que ela tanto amava. – Sem falar que fazemos um ano que estamos na banda 'Love In The World' no mesmo dia. – Sakura desviou o olhar olhando para o lado de fora da pequena lanchonete em que estava com sua amiga, observando o céu.

- Sério? – A loira encarou a amiga, e logo ao vê-la com o olhar distante, abriu um sorriso com o canto dos olhos. – Você o ama realmente não é?

- Sim, com a plena certeza. – Sakura se virou para a amiga, e por está um pouco sem jeito por falar sobre isso, abaixou o olhar para a mesa, mas logo voltou a olhar a amiga com um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu sinto que ele é o homem certo na minha vida, Ino.

- Tomara! – A loira sorria animadamente, e isso fez à amiga se animar mais ainda. Logo Sakura estendeu a mão para que a amiga pegasse, e Ino pegou a mão da amiga, apertando e sacudindo enquanto riam baixinho, logo soltaram. – Mas e então, o que você vai comprar para ele?

- Então... – Sakura colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, mas a sua franja que era menor do que o resto do cabelo teimou e voltou para frente dos olhos. Ela desviou os olhos brevemente para baixo e depois voltou a olhar Ino. – Eu estou pensando em cantar uma música nova para ele no show, como aniversário de um ano que a gente canta junto, mas como aniversário de namoro, eu quero dar algo mais especial para ele me entende? – Sakura mordeu o lábio encarando a amiga, e logo sorriu.

- Você está pensando em... – A loira fez uma cara de espanto e abriu a boca demonstrando mais ainda a surpresa pelo que a amiga ia fazer. – Safadinha! – Ino começou a rir, mas logo recebeu um tapa forte no ombro que Sakura havia dado.

- Q-Que você ta pensando sua pervertida? – Perguntou Sakura ficando com o rosto totalmente vermelho, e logo olhou para baixo demonstrando está muito sem graça.

- Ah, vocês nunca fizeram? – Ino fez uma cara de espanto e isso fez com que Sakura abaixasse um pouco o rosto demonstrando está totalmente envergonhada. – O que? Fala sério, uma mulher de vinte anos tem vergonha de falar de um assunto tão natural quanto sexo?

- Não é bem vergonha. – Sakura piscou os olhos algumas vezes e desviou o olhar para fora da janela, mas logo voltou o olhar para Ino. – Bem, nunca fizemos nada não, é cedo, cinco meses de namoro.

- Cedo? – Perguntou Ino incrédula. – Tá louca? Eu com... – Ela parou a frase e olhou com um olhar arregalado para Sakura, e logo se aproximou da amiga e sussurrou para a mesma. – Você é virgem Sakura?

- ... – Sakura se encolheu na cadeira onde estava, se ela pudesse juntava seus braços com seu abdômen e sumiu dali naquele instante mais como não podia fazer isso fechou os olhos com força e sussurrou. – Sou.

- Não acredito nisso! – Ino deu uma alta risada. – É sério? Eu com vinte anos já sou experiente nesse assunto, como você pode ainda ser virgem?

- Sendo ué. – Deu de ombros a rosada. – Eu pensei em guardar algo tão importante para mim para uma pessoa que eu tinha a plena convicção que era a pessoa certa para mim, que era a pessoa que eu fosse realmente passar todos os segundos do meu dia. – Sakura desviou o olhar para o garçom que havia chegado à mesa com os pedidos.

- Obrigada. – Pronunciaram ambas em um baixo tom, porem Ino deu uma piscadela para o garçom junto com uma mexida no cabelo, o mesmo ficou um pouco sem graça e saiu com a bandeja em frente ao corpo.

- Assim você o mata. – Sakura deu uma risada baixa.

- Voltando ao assunto e deixando o garçom de lado... – Ino olhou para trás para vê se ele estava olhando para ela, e estava. – Ele está me olhando. – Falou Ino com um sorriso, essa acenou para o rapaz e ele novamente ficou sem jeito. – Mas sim... E você acha que essa pessoa é Sasuke, não é? – Ino fixou o olhar novamente na amiga.

- Sim. – Respondeu Sakura. – Por isso eu queria dar algo que marcasse para ele sabe? – Ela mexia as mãos sem significado algum enquanto falava. – Para que ele notasse que ele é um alguém mais do que importante em minha vida, que ele se tornou minha vida.

- Então faz algo diferente para ele, algo que ele goste e nunca fez para ele. – Ino pegou um espelho da maquiagem e ficou olhando para o garçom.

- Uma boa idéia. – Sakura falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É não é? – Não estava mais prestando atenção na conversa da amiga, estava mais preocupada se o garçom estava dando bola para alguma outra menina. Ao vê o garçom se aproximando de uma morena, ele sorriu para a garota, e então Ino girou os olhos. – Homens são todos iguais.

- Ino eu estou falando com você! – Falou Sakura irritadíssima com a amiga por ela não está prestando atenção na sua conversa.

- Me desculpe Sakura. – Falou Ino fixando o olhar na amiga novamente.

- Só que o que eu podia dar para ele? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para o teto pensando em algo que Sasuke gostasse, mas nada em sua mente vinha a não ser a música.

O garçom novamente se aproximou da mesa, mas nesse momento ele estava com um mp3 e uma música estava tocando, era uma música bastante conhecida pelos ouvidos de Sakura, e isso a fez ter uma ótima idéia, mas tinha um problema, ela se lembrava o nome da música, mas não o nome do cantor que cantava essa música.

_**Ah ikutsumono yoru wo koete**_

_**Koota yume to kieyuku namida**_

_**Woe me, woe me, love me**_

_**Ichido subete wo wasureta hazuna no ni**_

_**Hito wo aisenai kono mi ga nikui**_

_**Doko made aruitemo owari ga mienai**_

_**Kako no kioku wo michitsure ni**_

_**Kono mi anani iro de somari yuku no darou**_

_**Kotae wo sagashiteiru**_

- Gostariam de mais alguma coisa? – O garçom gentil como sempre perguntou, ele olhou para Ino, mas essa estava olhar pela janela, ele franziu a testa sem saber por que a garota estava daquele modo.

- Não queremos nada não, você pode ir. – Falou Ino balançando a mão, mas Sakura a impediu.

- Não, um segundo. – Sakura segurou a mão no garçom no mesmo instante que se colocou de pé, e logo ficou sem graça pelo ato, e então olhou para baixo, mas logo o olhou novamente. – Você poderia me falar o nome dessa banda?

No momento que a música continuou após a pausa, a letra da música entrou em sua cabeça como se ela há ouvisse todo dia, mas ela ouvia. Sasuke, seu namorado, era viciado naquela música, ele a ouvia sempre e sempre, e sempre mencionava no fato de ser para ela, que aquela música tinha sido criada para ambos, e isso a fez abrir um enorme sorriso e começar a cantar a música juntamente com Yomi o vocalista da banda, que se chamava Nightmare.

_Mou modorenai ketsubetsu no hi_

_Fukaku nezashita kizu wa kienai_

_Hide it, hide it, hide me_

_Ryouteni mochi kirenai hodo no hoshikuzu_

_Hitotsu mada hitotsu sora ni kaeshite_

As pessoas que estavam presentes no local logo pararam para apreciar aquela música sendo cantada por uma voz tão doce e melodiosa como a de Sakura, era uma voz doce, tranqüila, que transmitia a mais pura gentileza. Era impossível não apreciar a melodia sendo cantada por Sakura, era impossível não apreciar a voz belíssima que Sakura ganhou como dom divino, era algo simplesmente impossível. Principalmente pelo fato de ser uma música onde normalmente era cantada de uma forma que transmitia insegurança, mas pela voz de Sakura não, mesmo uma música agitada, que tinha bastante barulho como aquela, podia ser apreciada de uma forma inexplicável.

Sakura por sua vez havia esquecido que estava em uma lanchonete apenas, fechou os seus olhos cantando com toda a sua força e começou a se imaginar no palco, cantando aquela música de uma maneira linda, quase perfeita. Pois perfeição, esta só acontecia quando a voz de Sasuke se juntava a sua e a completava em um dueto mais do que perfeito.

_Yowakute mijimena jibun wa ano goro_

_Nanimo shirazuni ikiteita_

_Soredemo itsudemo asu wo yume mite wa_

_Yubiori kazoete ita_

_Ikiru imini nado shiranai mamade ii_

_Itsuka waraeru hi ga kuru no naraba_

_Ano hi anata no kotoa hitotsu de_

_Tsuyoku na reru kigashitayo_

_**Nanimo kawaranai de imano mamade ii**_

Nesse momento Sakura parou de cantar por um breve momento, deixando apenas a voz de Yomi soar nos ouvidos das pessoas, ela sabia que aquilo ia dar um toque especial na junção das vozes de ambos. Mas assim que ele cantou o pequeno trecho da música que ela deu a pausa ela recomeçou.

_To imademo_

_Kokoro no doko kani anata ga iru kara_

_Mayowazuni aruite ikeru_

_Owari ga mienaku demo ii to omoeta yo_

_Tabi yuku etoranje_

_Kotae wa shiranakute ii_

Assim Sakura finalmente abriu seus olhos e voltou a si, logo sua timidez se deu conta ao vê todas aquelas pessoas a olhando e isso a fez ficar com a face totalmente enrubescida, e logo ouviram os aplausos em homenagem a garota que havia dado um toque diferente a uma música como aquela.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou Sakura com sua voz tímida novamente, a sua voz se transformava completamente quando cantava, parecia outra pessoa.

Pessoas começaram a cercar Sakura querendo um autografo, até então ninguém tinha percebido que ela era uma cantora de uma banda famosa, mas ao ouvi-la cantar, os cochichos começaram. Ino já acostumada com aquilo, apenas ficou olhando pela janela para esperar o tumulto acalmar.

Uma voz brotou da multidão, uma voz foi ouvida ao longe quase em um sussurro, mas isso por causa do barulho, assim que o tumulto se acalmou a voz pode ser ouvida com perfeição, e só de ouvir aquela voz Sakura já estava sorrindo pois sabia muito bem quem era o portador daquela voz tão linda que encantava todos os seus dias, noites, a sua vida.

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new**_

A multidão se abria cada vez mais, Sakura ansiava para ver a pessoa que estava cantando, mesmo sabendo quem era queria vê-lo, queria abraçá-lo, queria beijá-lo, não havia o visto naquela manhã, e estava com saudades, mesmo tendo o visto no dia anterior, sim o portador daquela voz era o seu namorado, Sasuke Uchiha.

Assim que a multidão se abriu por completo e fez o caminho de Sasuke até Sakura, ele vinha caminhando enquanto continuava a cantar, da platéia podiam se ouvir os berros das garotas apenas com a presença do moreno, e isso fazia Sakura sorrir ainda mais, mas no último trecho da música Sakura teve que fazer algo.

_And the reason is you __**And the reason is you**_

As vozes de ambos se completavam de uma maneira surpreendente, era incrível como eles podiam se encaixar, nesse momento Sasuke estava de frente para Sakura, as meninas da platéia estavam aos berros, sabiam que eles namoravam, mas fã é fã, tinha ciúmes da namorada.

Sasuke puxou Sakura lentamente e devagar para perto de si, e no mesmo instante que ele puxava ela pela cintura, segurava na sua nuca. Sakura por sua vez, apenas enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Sasuke e assim que sentiu os lábios dele encontrarem os seus, retribuiu o beijo de uma forma doce, gentil, serena e amável. Logo se afastando, foi um beijo bonito de se vê, bom de receber, porém curto.

- Bom dia. – Sakura sorriu para o namorado.

- Bom dia, princesa. – E assim Sasuke enlaçou um dos seus braços em seu pescoço se dirigindo agora para Ino. – Olá Ino. – Logo depois se voltou para Sakura, olhando-a apenas com o canto dos olhos. – Ouvi que uma moça muito linda estava cantando em uma lanchonete, e é incrível como a primeira moça que me veio à mente foi você e eu acertei. – Assim inclinou um pouco a cabeça para encontrar os lábios da namorada de novo, dando apenas um selinho que prontamente foi retribuído.

- Oi Sasuke. – Ino apenas acenou e sorrio. Logo Ino girou os olhos, ia ficar de vela novamente, esse é o ruim de ser solteira. – Vela outra vez.

- Pensou em mim foi? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para Sasuke com um sorriso, logo se voltou para Ino. – Nem vem Ino, a gente nem ta fazendo nada demais dessa vez.

- Não seja por isso Ino, vou te apresentar um amigo meu que eu conheço aqui, se eu não me lembro ele ainda trabalha aqui, um instante amor. – E assim deu um selinho em Sakura e saiu em direção ao balcão.

- E aí no que você pensou quando começou a cantar aquela música tenebrosa? – Perguntou Ino encarando Sakura.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para o namorado juntamente com o olhar de todas as meninas que estavam na loja, elas não se aproximavam de Sasuke, sabiam que não tinha chance com ele, estava mais do que claro que ele amava Sakura, mas isso não as impedia de ficarem o olhando.

- No presente coisa! – Falou Ino girando os olhos ao notar que ela estava de olho no namorado. – Terra chamando Sakura.

- Ah, nisso eu pensei em... – Assim que Sakura ia revelar o que ia fazer, Sasuke se aproximou delas novamente, mas dessa vez acompanhado por um ruivo de olhos verdes, este aparentava ter a mesma idade dos quatro, porém Ino logo franziu a testa. – O garçom? – Perguntou Sakura encarando o rapaz.

- Você as serviu hoje, Gaara? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o ruivo.

- Sim. – Respondeu o rapaz olhando para Ino com o canto dos olhos, esta apenas olhou para fora do local pela janela. – Com licença, eu te fiz algo?

- Não, por quê? – Ino perguntou com um sorriso falso estampado em seu rosto.

- É que você estava até sorrindo e sendo gentil comigo, e eu gostei do seu jeito extrovertida, mas do nada você ficou ríspida comigo, tem certeza que eu não te fiz algo? – Insistiu novamente o ruivo.

- Sim, tenho. – E assim Ino voltou a encarar a janela. – Afinal, você não fez nada que outros milhões de homens não fariam, homens são todos iguais, uns safados.

- Epa! – Sakura se levantou e foi para o lado se Sasuke o abraçando. – Eu não concordando, nunca fui traída pelo Sasuke, e ainda mais, ele é um fofo, então ele não é safado. – E assim apertou a bochecha do namoro, este apenas sorriu.

- Viu? Eu sou inocente. – Falou Sasuke e deu um beijo na testa da namorada, que fechou os olhos assim que ele beijou e os abriu quando ele terminou.

- Mas o que eu fiz? – E assim Gaara se sentou ao lado de Ino, estava se aproximou ainda mais da janela. Sasuke ia saindo de mansinho, mas Sakura não percebeu que eles tinham que sair e continuou no mesmo local olhando para eles.

- Já disse que não foi nada. – Ino direcionou o olhar para o chão, e então olhou para Gaara, este estava ao seu lado. – É que eu estou sozinha a algum tempo porque estou a espera do meu príncipe encantado, sei que ele deve está por aí, procurando uma princesa também e quando eu te vi, você fez meu tipo, mas... – Ela colocou a mão no queixo e direcionou o olhar para janela. – Você começou a dar bola para morena também. Fim de papo, agora poderia sair, por favor?

- Foi isso loira? – Perguntou Gaara sorrindo. – Então você ficou com ciúmes de mim mesmo sem nem ter nada comigo?

- Eu? Ino Yamanaka com ciúmes? – Perguntou Ino com ar de superioridade e logo olhou para ele. – Eu nunca ia ficar com ciúmes de você.

- Psiu, Sakura. – Sasuke sussurrava, ou pelo menos tentava, pois todos olharam para ele. – Desculpa galera. Sakura vamos ali?

- Mas eu quero saber como é que eles vão ficar. – Falou Sakura olhando para o namorado, Ino deu uma baixa risada, e Gaara olhou para o lado.

- Amor, eles vão ficar ou não vão, os deixa decidir e venha aqui comigo vai. – Falou Sasuke chamando à namorada que mais parecia loira.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Sakura fazendo cara de desanimo, mas logo se voltou para a amiga e fez um celular com a mão sussurrando. – Me liga depois contando tudo, ta? – Ino apenas fez um sinal positivo com a mão. – Pronto. Satisfeito? – Perguntou Sakura cruzando os braços, Sasuke a abraçou pela cintura. – Eu queria saber o que ia acontecer.

- Amor, eles só queriam ficar sozinhos, eles vão acabar se dando muito bem, Gaara é o que Ino precisa para ser perfeita, e Ino é o Gaara precisa para ser perfeito, então eles vão se dar muito bem, quer ver? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo olhando para a namorada.

- Quero. – Sakura fez um bico olhando para ele.

- Boba. – Sasuke beijou o rosto da namorada e a puxou pela mão para o local onde Ino e Gaara estavam, só que pelo lado de fora da lanchonete. Logo eles viram Ino e Gaara se beijando de uma forma que nunca viu Ino beijar ninguém, era um beijo que transmitia sentimento, e os beijos de Ino eram sempre mais uma coleção. – Viu?

- Olha que lindo. – Falou Sakura com os olhos brilhando. – Ela está beijando ele como a gente se beija amor. – Ela se virou para Sasuke, este colocou as mãos dele entrelaçadas um pouco acima das ancas de Sakura.

- E como é que a gente se beija? – Perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Poderia me mostrar, Senhorita Haruno?

- Claro. Senhor Uchiha. – Sakura sorriu, e logo levou as mãos até o rosto de Sasuke. Ela já se encontrava com os olhos entreabertos, mas assim que tocou os lábios de Sasuke fechou os seus olhos por completo, o beijo era calmo porem apaixonado, era incrível como eles tinham a sincronia perfeita para mudarem de lado. Tudo mudou um pouco quando Sasuke quis aprofundar o beijo, assim que ele colocou sua língua dentro da boca de Sakura, a mesma começou a explorar cada canto da boca da rosada, até se encontrar com a língua dela, e elas se entrelaçarem. Elas estavam ligadas de uma forma que pareciam apenas uma, era algo realmente bonito de se vê, mas quem via de fora não imaginava como era o beijo que eles estavam dando. Um rapaz alto, moreno, com as mãos entrelaçando o corpo de uma garota menor, branquinha. Pensavam que era um beijo simples, mal sabiam que era um beijo mais do que bem caprichado. Eles começaram a sentir a necessidade de se separarem, pois já lhes faltavam o ar pelo quão longo fora aquele beijo, esse tinha sido o primeiro beijo de verdade que eles deram completando um ano de namoro, e logo assim Sasuke soltou a língua de Sakura e separou os seus lábios do da garota, logo em seguida depositando um selinho e abrindo os olhos encarando os orbes verdes da garota, finalmente podendo recuperar o ar. – O que achou Senhor Uchiha?

- Magnífico minha pequena. – O moreno abriu um sorriso para a namorada, mas o momento romântico deles acabou assim que o telefone de Sasuke tocou. Ele procurou agoniado pelo telefone, e Sakura ciumenta como qualquer outra namorada, pegou o telefone da mão dele assim que ele encontrou para olhar quem era. – Amor...

- Guien. – Falou Sakura olhando para o número emburrada. – Ela não liga para mim, incrível isso não é? E ela é empresaria da banda, e não sua. – E assim ela entregou o telefone para o namorado.

- Isso é porque ela sabe que eu que administro as coisas. – Falou Sasuke colocando o telefone no ouvido. – Alô?

- Isso porque ela quer pegar você de mim. – Falou Sakura emburrando e recebendo um sorriso de Sasuke ao ouvir o comentário dela.

- Sério? – A expressão no rosto do moreno era de uma pessoa que havia sido surpreendido com algo bom. – Não acredito. – E assim ele ficava olhando para o chão. – O que? Agora? – Sasuke colocou uma expressão séria no rosto. – É que estou com a Sakura.

- Aí que ela vai dizer que é importante sem ser. – Sakura girou os olhos batendo o pé.

- Tudo bem, já estou indo para ir. – E assim Sasuke encerrou a ligação e olhou para Sakura. – Ela conseguiu marcar com a AAA para que nós cantemos algumas músicas com eles, são poucas músicas, apenas duas canções, uma deles e outra composta por nós mesmos.

- Sério? – Perguntou Sakura se animando juntamente com o namorado. – Com a AAA? Essa empresaria quer te roubar de mim, mas ela realmente é boa no que faz. – Então ela sorriu.

- Boba. – E assim Sasuke deu um selinho na namorada. – Mas eu tenho que para lá imediatamente, ela disse que eu tenho que assinar uns papéis e sei lá o que.

- E eu? – Perguntou Sakura cruzando os braços.

- Só precisa da assinatura de um de nós, então é melhor eu ir e você tirar o dia de folga. – Sasuke sorriu para a namorada, mas essa estava emburrada. – Amor, você sabe que eu amo só você.

- É eu sei, mas meu medo é ela te atacar. – Sakura mexeu o seu bico de um lado para o outro, e assim Sasuke deu um selinho no bico de Sakura, que logo o desfez e não retribuiu como os anteriores.

- Calma amor. Se ela me atacar eu a demito. – Sasuke sorriu.

- Tudo bem, então vai lá. – Falou Sakura ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um selinho nele. – Mas tenha juízo com essa piranha viu?

- Boba, nunca vou te trair, nunca. – E assim ele deu vários selinhos seguidos na namorada, e saiu. – Tchau tchau, a noite a gente vai sair viu? Quero você mais linda do que já é.

- Que horas? – Perguntou Sakura com um sorris o no canto dos lábios pelo comentário do namorado.

- Lá pelas 18:00 passo em sua casa. – Sasuke estava andando de costas enquanto falava com a namorada, logo mandou um beijo, fez um coração e gritou para a namorada. – Te amo. – E assim saiu correndo para seu destino.

- Te amo também, e muito! – Sakura gritou. Sasuke levantou as mãos e mesmo correndo de costas fez um coração em sinal que tinha ouvido o que ela falou e isso fez Sakura ficar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Ué, você ainda ta aqui? – Perguntou Ino que estava saindo da lanchonete, e logo olhou para o sorriso bobo nos lábios dela. – O Sasuke vai embora e você fica sorrindo? Que amor...

- Eu estou sorrindo porque ele foi embora de um jeito lindo, eu amo esse homem, tenho certeza, é ele! – Sakura encostou-se à parede e olhou para o céu. – Falando em é ele, e o Gaara?

- O ruivo? – Perguntou Ino olhando para o lado. – Ele pediu meu telefone, falou que queria sair comigo novamente para a gente se conhecer melhor, e vê se rola alguma coisa.

- Alguma coisa tipo sexo ou alguma coisa tipo namoro? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Espero que os dois. – Ino abriu um sorriso nos lábios e Sakura girou os olhos. – Mas e o presente?

- Então, eu acho que vou mexer uns pauzinhos e vou chamar o Nightmare para cantar com a gente, hoje ainda. – Falou Sakura sorrindo.

- Duvido! Nightmare, cantar hoje ainda com vocês? – Ino deu uma alta gargalhada. – Essa eu quero vê você conseguir.

- Quer vê? – Perguntou Sakura e Ino assentiu. – Vê só. – Ela pegou seu celular do bolso, um celular comum para uma cantora famosa como ela, nem TV tinha, então ela discou um número. – Pai, poderia me fazer um favor?

- Ah, assim não vale, seu pai é o presidente, assim é golpe baixo! – Reclamava Ino rindo logo em seguida e sendo acompanhada por Sakura.

- É lógico bem, quem você acha que colocou nossa banda na rua da fama logo na primeira semana, meu amado pai, depois a gente subiu por mérito nosso. – Falou Sakura sorrindo. – Desculpa pai é que a Ino está aqui. Bem é que eu queria que você encontrasse o Yomi e pedisse para ele vim me encontrar no restaurante da rua principal, poderia fazer isso pra mim? Obrigada pai, te amo. – E assim ela desligou.

- Será que ele consegue? – Perguntou Ino.

- Você tem duvida? – Perguntou Sakura sorrindo. – Vamos para aquele restaurante luxuoso? – Sakura começou a caminhar e logo depois Ino a acompanhou.

- Claro, afinal nós nem comemos nada. – Falou Ino.

- Você só paquerando o garçom. – Sakura começou a rir.

- Ah, mas ele é uma gracinha, e beija muito bem! – Falou Ino rindo.

- Você não muda nunca. – Sakura acompanhou Ino na risada.

_No restaurante..._

- É sério, o Gaara é muito chato, você não conversou com ele. – A loira estava rindo enquanto falava para a amiga. – Ele se acha demais, mas eu gostei dele justamente nisso, e quando ele começou a ser frio comigo porque eu fiquei olhando para o pedaço de mal caminho do Neji.

- O Neji tava lá? – Perguntou Sakura realmente surpresa.

- Ele chegou com a mulher dele, a Tenten. – Ela bebeu um pouco do suco que estava na mesa. – Naruto é que eu não vejo a um bom tempo.

- Depois que ele começou a viajar, acho que nem Hinata está vendo ele. – Sakura riu baixinho, o telefone dela começou a tocar. – Um instante. – E assim atendeu. – Alô? Yomi? Olá, meu nome é Haruno Sakura, sou da banda Love In The World, você poderia vim aqui no restaurante? Está tentando entrar mais os fãs não deixam? Isso que dá ser importante. – Sakura riu. – Quer uma ajudinha para passar? Canta uma música, eles vão parar de te empurrar e você entra. Sempre funciona. – Riu novamente, ela parou de rir e fechou os olhos ouvindo a música que ele estava cantando, e os abriu olhando para Ino. – Ele está cantando Alumina.

Sakura o viu se aproximar e logo se pôs de pé, e o abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto como cumprimento e foi recebido o mesmo dele, logo que se afastaram eles seguraram um na mão do outro.

- Sente-se. – E assim Yomi se sentou ao lado de Ino. – Está é Ino, minha melhor amiga. – Ele a cumprimentou apenas com a cabeça e ela também retribuiu o cumprimento da mesma maneira. – Bem, você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Se eu puder. – Ele falou olhando para Sakura e desviando o olhar para Ino, era incrível como sua amiga sempre chamava atenção para si.

- Hoje faz um ano que a Love in the World existe, e também faz cinco meses que eu estou namorando o vocalista da banda, Sasuke Uchiha. – Explicava calmamente enquanto o rapaz apenas a olhava ouvindo atenciosamente. – Ele é muito fã seu, como aniversário da banda eu preparei uma canção especialmente para ele para nós cantarmos juntos, mas como aniversário de namoro, eu quero te apresentar a ele, pode ser?

- Claro, eu teria o maior prazer em conhecê-lo, um cantor apreciador de música assim como eu, como não ia querer conhecê-lo? – Perguntou Yomi sorrindo, e logo Sakura suspirou aliviado. – Mas poderia ser agora? É que daqui à uma hora eu preciso está no aeroporto por causa de uma turnê que estou fazendo.

- Claro, claro. – E assim Sakura balançava a cabeça e olhou para o relógio. – Já são 16:45, creio que ele vá sair de lá já já, então não tem problema nós irmos até lá, mas deixa eu apenas pagar a conta sim? – Sakura balançou a mão e pediu para que o garçom viesse à mesa.

- Não, eu faço questão de pagar. – Ele se ofereceu.

- Você vai pagar a conta? – Perguntou Ino olhando ele. – Bem, então eu vou indo Sakura, depois você me conta como foi, e o Gaara ficou de me pegar em casa as 19:30. – E assim Ino se levantou. – Foi um prazer Yomi.

- Tudo bem Ino, eu te ligo depois. – Sakura sorriu para a amiga.

- O prazer foi meu Yamanaka Ino. – Pronunciou Yomi e Ino paralisou olhando para ele. – Esqueci de te contar que sou seu fã quando se trata de uma pessoa que conheça flores tão bem.

- É uma honra. – Ino sorriu e assim se retirou.

- Pois não? – O garçom chegou à mesa.

- Com sua licença. – E assim Yomi pagou a conta. – Vamos indo?

- Sim. – E assim eles saíram do restaurante.

_No estúdio..._

- Ele vai ficar pasmo quando lhe vê eu sei que... – A fala se Sakura parou assim que ele viu Sasuke se beijando de uma forma ardentemente com a sua empresária. Ela estava com uma parte do vestido rasgada, aparecendo um pouco do seu sutiã e uma parte dele levantado aparecendo a sua calcinha, isso fez os olhos da garota marejar automaticamente, ela estava sem fala, não conseguia falar nada. Yomi por sua vez, ficava sem saber o que fazer, e apenas ficava olhando de Sakura para Sasuke, este ainda não havia percebido que a mesma estava ali, e continuava a acariciar a mulher, e isso que fazia Sakura sofrer mais ainda, vendo que ele não ia parar e ela ia acabar vendo os dois transarem ali mesmo na frente dela e Yomi, ela não agüentou mais. – "Nunca vou te trair, nunca."

Ao ouvir a voz chorosa de Sakura, Sasuke parou de beijar a mulher e esta se segurou nos ombros de Sasuke e ambos olharam para ela, Sasuke estava com o olhar espantado, pelo desespero não pôde ver que a pessoa que estava ao lado de Sakura era a pessoa que ele mais admirava abaixo de Deus.

- Sakura eu... – Sasuke se afastou da mulher, esta nada falou apenas olhou para baixo, e Sasuke não sabia o que falar, não tinha o que falar.

- Eu dizendo a Ino que não fazíamos sexo, que você era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, que você era o homem certo, e você faz isso? – Ela o encarava com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – Não diga eu te amo sem amar, caramba!

- Sakura eu te amo, mas... – Sasuke olhou para baixo. – A carne é fraca, eu tenho vinte anos, mas sempre que íamos fazer sexo você fugia de mim e falava que não estava pronta, eu não te forçava, mas isso é uma necessidade minha eu preciso disso, mas isso não muda o fato que eu te amo e ela é apenas um objeto e...

- CALA A BOCA! – As lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais pelos olhos de Sakura, ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e Fechou os olhos deixando apenas as lágrimas derramarem. – A cada palavra que você fala, eu me decepciono ainda mais, a carne é fraca, ela é um objeto? VOCÊ ME AMA? Se você me amasse agüentaria qualquer tentação, e ela nem é mais bonita do que eu, só veste roupas mais sexy! – Apontou para a mulher. – Reconhece essa pessoa? – Apontou para Yomi, este ficou sério encarando o rapaz.

- Yomi... Nightmare... – Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. – Como? Quem?

- Eu. – Encarando Sasuke, Sakura segurava as lágrimas para não começar a soluçar. – Eu pedi para que Yomi viesse até aqui, esse era meu presente de namoro, mas isso não importa, depois desse beijo que se eu não interrompo ia parar em coisas bem piores, e sem falar que você devia fazer isso toda vez que eu dizia não as suas caricias não é? – As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer, ela mordia os lábios para não chorar ainda mais. – Por sexo você deixou nosso relacionamento acabar? Por algo tão idiota? Algo que eu pensava em te da essa noite...?

- Sakura... – Sasuke deu passos lentos em direção de Sakura e estava recuava a cada passo que ele dava. – Eu ainda te amo, por favor não...

- Acabou Sasuke. – A voz de Sakura soou melodiosa, e ela saiu correndo do local sem pensar em mais nada.

- SAKURA! – Sasuke berrou e saiu atrás da garota na maior velocidade que pôde. – Sakura volte aqui. – Sakura havia atravessado o transito correndo, mas assim que Sasuke foi atravessar para ir atrás dela, acabou sendo atingido e atropelado ali mesmo, Sakura quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo fez as lágrimas descerem ainda mais pelo seu rosto.

Desesperada, correu até ele e colocando a cabeça de Sasuke em cima de seu colo, ficou ali acariciando os cabelos dele, enquanto seu colo e suas mãos se encharcavam de sangue, mais e mais lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Sasuke não morra, por favor. – Ela chorava mais e mais. – Alguém, por favor, chame uma ambulância depressa! – Sasuke não me deixe, por favor! – E assim ela o abraçou, e beijou a testa dele. – Eu te amo. – Sussurrou em meio aos prantos. – SASUKE! – Foi à última coisa que Sasuke ouviu antes de fechar os seus olhos, a voz desesperada de Sasuke gritando pelo seu nome demonstrando que o modo idiota que ele agiu não ia mudar o que ela sentia por ele. E então ele fechou os seus olhos sorrindo.

_Love In The World_

**N/A: **Essa fanfic estava postada no meu antigo perfil também, mas era apenas uma oneshot, então eu decidi modificá-la e colocar uma fic de apenas dois capitulo, mas não são capítulos tão curtos como vocês puderam notar.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado até aqui, sei que o fato de Sasuke trair foi meio que um choque depois dos momentos românticos que eles tiveram juntos e tal, mas eu não vou mentir que eu realmente penso isso dos homens, eu não confio muito neles, e não tenho namorado, e quase nunca fui traída, mas por ter convivido minha infância muito com meu irmão, primo, amigos deles, eu tenho uma idéia bem clara do que é a raça chamada homem.

Bem, deixa eu ir embora antes que eu esculhambe logo todos os homens e eles me odeiem pelo resto da minha vida, ah só uma coisa, não sou bissexual nem sou lésbica nem nada do tipo, pelo contrario, sou apaixonada por um menino aqui, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Qualquer coisinha, reviews!

_**Coloor.**_


	2. A Separação

**Avisos: **Sei que eu ando bastante sumida, mas dessa vez não é por falta de consideração com vocês não pessoal, é que eu estou estudando dois turnos e fazendo curso à tarde, então está um pouco puxado. Só nos dias que não tenho curso e tenho minha tarde livre que estou tendo tempo para digitar, então hoje que não irei para a escola à noite porque é aniversário de minha irmã, vou tirar a tarde inteira para digitar e não descansar.

_Love In The World_

**A Separação**

Os olhos cansados e pesados do moreno iam abrindo lentamente. Ele sentia as suas pálpebras pesadas como nunca havia sentido antes em sua vida. Depois de tentar algumas vezes abrir os seus olhos, finalmente conseguiu.

Com os olhos abertos, e as funções sendo ativadas pouco a pouco novamente. Sentiu alguém segurando a sua mão, e ao direcionar o olhar para a pessoa que a estava segurando, viu uma garota de cabelos róseos segurando-a com ambas as mãos. A jovem estava debruçada na cama com parte do seu corpo sobre a mão do moreno, aparentemente estava dormindo.

- Sakura? – A voz do moreno saiu grave, porém rouca e baixa, pelo fato de estar há algum tempo sem falar. Ele notando que tinha algumas agulhas em seu braço, finalmente percebeu que não estava em sua casa. – Onde estou? - A voz saiu baixa e preocupada, finalmente ele começou a olhar a sua volta.

Passou os seus olhos ônix por todo o cômodo, observando cada objeto e cada detalhe que o mesmo tinha, assim então chegou à conclusão que estava em uma cama de hospital, e isso fez com que ele se inquietasse, pois sua memória estava vaga, e não se lembrava o que havia acontecido.

- Um hospital? – Estava mais nervoso do que antes agora. - Porque eu estou em um hospital? – A voz nervosa e um pouco mais alta que a anterior do moreno juntamente com o fato do mesmo se sentar na cama pelo nervosismo, sentiu uma pontada na cabeça ao se mexer. Esses movimentos fizeram com que Sakura se mexesse, fechando e abrindo os olhos algumas vezes, até que se acostumou com a luz do local, e finalmente olhou para Sasuke. – Eu sofri um acidente? Como? Aonde? Quando? Por quê?

- Amnésia? – A voz doce e baixa de Sakura soou nos ouvidos de Sasuke, e este que estava inquieto com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, olhou para a garota com o olhar de espanto. – Você realmente não se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Claro que eu me lembro, nós estávamos na lanchonete daí... – O moreno levou o olhar para o chão, e logo as cenas daquela noite entraram em sua mente, cada instante que ele estava com a Guien, cada toque e beijo, e então levantou o olhar para Sakura. – Amor... – E quando ia se aproximar dela, sentiu uma dor em seu braço. Sakura apenas virou o rosto para o lado e apertou os olhos como se estivesse se esforçando para não olhar. – Eu não queria...

- Olha Sasuke, eu acho melhor nós conversarmos depois. – E assim ela se levantou ainda não encarando o moreno. – Você acabou de acordar de um coma de três meses...

- O que você disse? – O moreno fechou os olhos por um breve momento, e então a jovem o olhou com o canto de seus olhos esmeralda. – Três meses? E a banda?

Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão, e não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, não era o momento certo para falar de problemas, ele havia acabado de sair de um coma, como ela ia falar sobre problemas, confusões, intrigas, com uma pessoa que não está em condições de ao menos se mover.

- Não devíamos falar sobre isso agora, é melhor... – Antes que Sakura pudesse concluir, as portas da sala foram abertas ferozmente, e Guien entrou na sala.

- Sasuke, oh! – A mulher se aproximou do moreno, e logo se sentou no pé da cama se aproximando um pouco dele. – Você não sabe o quanto que eu fiquei preocupada com você...

Sakura fechou os olhos no momento em que a mulher entrou na sala, e então virou o rosto para o lado. Encarando o chão e pensando no que fazer, era assim que a pequena Sakura estava. Sasuke por sua vez, ignorou totalmente o que a mulher disse e se fixou no que ele queria saber, sobre a banda.

- Guien. – Sasuke fechou os olhos por um breve momento e engoliu saliva para que pudesse estabilizar a sua voz. - O que aconteceu com a banda? – A voz de Sasuke saiu segura e precisa, a informação que ele queria saber era essa, e ele não ia parar de perguntar até conseguir.

- Bem, esses detalhes... – Guien desviou o olhar para Sakura, e esta ignorou toda a raiva que estava daquela pessoa, e então balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Acho melhor conversamos depois...

- Guien, eu quero saber o que aconteceu com a banda! – Sasuke deu um grito bem alto, e logo sentiu um aperto no peito, Sakura se aproximou dele e o ajudou a encostar-se à cama.

- Já chega Sasuke, eu não vou deixar você se matar. – Falou Sakura. E assim que o ajudou a se deitar recebendo um olhar intrigado do moreno, ela se virou para Guien. – Você poderia, por favor, sair? Se você não sair ele vai ficar perguntando o tempo inteiro sobre isso, e ele não está com condições de nem ao menos se mexer como você está vendo. – Pediu Sakura.

- Eu não... – Guien estava pronta para enfrentar Sakura mesmo sem ela ter falado nada demais, e mesmo querendo saber tanto sobre a banda, Sasuke interveio.

- Por favor, Guien. – Sasuke sussurrou olhando para a mulher. – Depois nós conversamos sobre isso...

- ... – A mulher abaixou a cabeça pensando um pouco. Sentia que ao sair, eles iam se resolver. E ela ia perder a única chance de ter algo a mais com o homem dos seus sonhos, Sasuke Uchiha. Mas é a vontade dele que conta mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e como ele quer que ela se retire, ela não poderá questionar, principalmente depois de tudo que já ocorreu. – Tudo bem, Sasuke. – E assim ela se levantou com a cabeça ainda baixa, e saiu sem falar absolutamente, nada.

O silencio se instalou no cômodo, nem a rosada e nem o moreno pronunciaram uma palavra sequer, nem ao menos se olharam, até que a voz grave de Sasuke fez com que Sakura tremesse no momento que a escutou, o conhecia a um bom tempo para saber das manias dele.

- Sakura... – Sasuke sussurrou, e esta se virou para ele com os olhos bem abertos, já sabia o que ele iria perguntar. – O que aconteceu com a banda?

- Sasuke, eu não quero... – Ele a interrompeu.

- Sakura, eu estou bem, apenas diga o que aconteceu. – Sasuke fechou os olhos, e logo olhou para o lado.

- O Shikamaru saiu da banda. – Sakura respirou fundo, e fechou os olhos. Sasuke logo arregalou os olhos, sabia que ele ia falar horrores do amigo agora.

- Não acredito! – Exaltou a voz o moreno. - Como ele pôde fazer isso? – Perguntou Sasuke para si mesmo, e se voltou para Sakura. – E o motivo? Ele pelo menos disse o motivo?

- Sim, porque a Tema-chan teve que sair também. – Falou Sakura ainda com os olhos fechados.

- O que? – Perguntou Sasuke agora mais irritado que antes. Estava sussurrando coisas quando de repente, parou bruscamente e se virou para Sakura. – Quem mais saiu?

- O Neji, a Tenten, o Naruto mandou uma noticia lá do Havaí que saiu também, e a Hinata... – Suspirou. – Ela saiu porque o Naruto saiu.

- Então só quem sobrou nessa banda foi: eu e você? – Perguntou Sasuke irritado. – E o motivo deles terem saído?

- A noticia sobre o que ocorreu vazou. Sem falar que saiu um boato que nós não cantamos nada, que as vozes que saem dos microfones são vozes feitas no computador, à gente só compõe e dubla. – Explicou. – E não é bem assim, só sobrou você.

- Como assim Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke a encarando.

- A primeira a sair fui eu. – E assim ele ficou em uma posição reta, sabia que ele ia fazer um escândalo agora. – Eu saí. Depois os outros se manifestaram pegando forças da minha atitude, e o motivo pelo qual eu saí... Você é que bem sabe.

- Sakura, a gente precisa conversar sobre aquele ocorrido, eu fui um idiota e... – Sakura interrompeu o moreno de continuar se desculpando.

- Pode parar por aí. – A rosada fechou os olhos e balançou as mãos sem sentido algum, logo se voltou para o moreno e abriu os olhos. – Não adianta querer se desculpar, Sasuke Uchiha. – Colocou bastante ênfase ao pronunciar o nome do rapaz. – Eu não quero saber das suas desculpas, o que passou, passou.

- Então você acha que é assim? – Perguntou Sasuke a encarando. – Você simplesmente diz que quer ir embora e vai. – Exaltou um pouco a voz. – E tudo que nós vivemos? E tudo que passamos juntos? Cada momento? Cada palavra? Cada declaração de amor... – Sasuke deu uma pausa por algum tempo, e logo abriu um sorriso ao pronunciar. – Cada beijo... – Sakura balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças, e logo vendo que não teve o efeito que queria, Sasuke continuou um pouco irritado. – Você quer jogar tudo fora assim?

- Pêra aí, pêra aí. – Sakura deu uma baixa risada demonstrando ironia e irritação ao pronunciar as palavras, e ao dar a risadinha. – Deixa vê se eu entendi... – E assim colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha ao pronunciar, tentando de alguma forma se acalmar. E então ela fala de uma forma bem suave. – Eu te encontro se agarrando com outra mulher, uma mulher que eu te pedi por tudo para nunca me trair com ela, quase fazendo sexo com ela, porque tenho certeza que se não tivesse atrapalhado com certeza você teria ido para a cama com aquela piranha, e você vem me dizer que... – Não conseguindo mais se controlar, ela da um grito. – A culpa foi minha!

Sasuke abaixou o olhar, e Sakura estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e isso fez o coração de Sasuke apertar, mas no momento que ele voltou o olhar para a mesma, que desviou no mesmo instante, a porta foi aberta novamente, mas dessa vez de uma forma mais tranqüila, e quem entrou no cômodo foi o médico.

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou o doutor assim que entrou no cômodo.

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentaram Sasuke e Sakura baixinho ao mesmo tempo.

- Como você se sente Senhor Uchiha? – Questionou o médico olhando para as anotações que tinham sido feitas na ficha de Sasuke. – Vejo que o seu acidente foi um tanto grave, já que você foi atingido em cheio e bateu a cabeça, foi um milagre você ter acordado.

- Pois é doutor, acho que ainda não é a minha hora. – Brincou Sasuke sorrindo.

- É, está sentindo alguma dor? – Perguntou novamente o médico o encarando.

- Não, estou muito melhor, na verdade estou louco para voltar para casa. – Falou Sasuke sorrindo.

- Está sim doutor. – Sakura deu um passo para frente olhando para o doutor, e esse a olhou. – Ele está com o corpo inteiro doendo, e provavelmente ainda vai precisar ficar aqui por algum tempo, pelo menos se ele quiser ficar sem nenhuma seqüela... – No momento que Sasuke ia abrir a boca para questionar, Sakura deu um leve empurrãozinho, e o mesmo gemeu bem alto por causa da dor. – Viu?

- Estou vendo... – O doutor falou um pouco espantado com a ação da garota. – Bem, vou requisitar alguns exames, e mais tarde eu dou outra passadinha por aqui, tudo bem Senhora Uchiha?

- Tudo bem. – Falou Sakura sorrindo, e assim que o médico ia sair. – Mas eu não sou mulher dele, nem namorada, sou apenas a dupla dele da banda.

- Ah, entendo. – E assim o médico se retirou do cômodo.

- Eu estou bem Sakura, quero mesmo ir para casa. – Sasuke encarava a rosada, que nem ao menos o olhava. – Sakura?

- Olha Sasuke, todos da banda somos malucos, fazemos loucuras, mas não somos irresponsáveis. – E assim ela se virou para o moreno. – Até mesmo Naruto, em viajem de férias, ele ensaia, então temos um show daqui a alguns dias, e vai ser o último show da banda.

- Alguns dias? Quantos? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Daqui a dezoito dias, então se recupere o máximo que puder para está naquele palco e encantar suas fãs como você sempre fez, depois todos nós seis iremos seguir nossas vidas, entendeu? – Sakura falava com a voz bem segura encarando o rapaz.

- Sim. – Falou Sasuke olhando para a mesa, e pensando no show. – Eu queria poder compor.

- Eu vou compor uma música, em homenagem aos nossos fãs, e a nossa separação, afinal, eu quero que seja algo marcante. – E assim Sakura olhou para fora. – Agora eu preciso ir, só fiquei aqui até você acordar mesmo.

- Você está aqui há quanto tempo? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Há três meses. – E assim ela o olhou. – A Ino está vindo aí, juntamente com outras meninas. – Assim ela caminhou até a porta, e ao abri-la se virou para Sasuke com o canto dos olhos apenas. – Nos vemos daqui a dezoito dias, melhore o mais rápido possível.

- Pode deixar. – Sorriu o moreno, e assim Sakura saiu.

Sasuke olhou para baixo. Qualquer um podia notar o quão mal ele estava, mas ele sabia que não poderia mudar o que fez e muito menos a decisão de Sakura.

Sakura estava encostada na porta, olhando para cima tentando se acalmar, quando finalmente respirou fundo, pôde vê as amigas se aproximando, e logo saiu de perto da porta, não queria vê-las naquele dia, não naquele dia.

A porta se abriu e Sasuke levou os seus olhos ônix até a mesma, ao encarar duas loiras, uma garota de cabelos azulados, e uma ruiva logo sorriu.

- Sasuke-kun! – As quatro falaram sorrindo.

Das três, apenas uma tinha interesse em Sasuke, as outras eram apenas amigas, o máximo de interesse que tinham em Sasuke seria levá-lo para o shopping para ele comprar milhões de roupas para elas, e Sasuke particularmente odiava quando elas faziam isso.

- Obrigada por virem garotas. – Sorriu.

_**Dezoito dias depois,**_

_**Casa de Sasuke 1h30m antes do show**_

Estava desacostumado com aquela caneta e aquele papel, mas mesmo assim havia conseguido produzir algo, mesmo sem uma inspiração adequada para fazer uma música para as pessoas que fizeram a banda seguir até ali, os seus fãs. Ele conseguiu fazer algo para a banda, para eles, para Sakura...

Fazia mais ou menos dez dias que ele tinha saído do hospital, desde então não tem se preocupado com outra coisa a não ser compor aquelas músicas que havia prometido aos seus fãs, músicas inéditas, sem falar em outra coisa. Ele tem procurado em cada esquina a única mulher que faz seu coração bater, mas por mais que a tente encontrar, não consegue.

Sasuke encostou a caneta em cima da mesa, e pegou a folha de papel que há alguns instantes estava em branco e a levantou para o céu para olhar o que nela havia escrito. Ao terminar de ler sua própria criação, ele sorriu, sabia que aquilo não era para seus fãs, sabia que aquilo era outro tipo de amor, era outro tipo de pensamento, era para outra pessoa.

Finalmente se preocupando com a hora, olhou para o seu relógio de pulso notando que faltava menos de duas horas para o show, e logo encostou-se a sua cadeira, e estralou os dedos, então se levantou em um solavanco e sorriu.

- Vamos lá. – E assim se dirigiu até o banheiro.

_**30m antes de começar o show**_

Depois de alguns minutos tomando banho e fazendo as suas necessidades, tipo, escovar os dentes, Sasuke estava finalmente vestido em frente a um espelho. Seus cabelos que sempre estavam para cima, hoje ele decidiu jogar em seu rosto, suas roupas que quase sempre eram um tanto ajeitadas demais, decidira da um estilo meio que roqueiro, e logo fez um desenho em seu rosto.

Era uma estrela, uma estrela preta, de onde da mesma caia uma lágrima. A estrela foi feito em seu olho direito, o que dava a entender que o próprio Sasuke estava chorando, após terminar o seu look um tanto diferente, ele finalmente calçou seus sapatos e então se direcionou para o show.

_**Quarto de um hotel,**_

_**2h45m antes de começar o show**_

Sakura já estava pronta em frente ao seu espelho, sua roupa era um vestido branco com preto um pouco curto que amarrava em sua cintura. Seus cabelos róseos estavam enfeitados com cachos por todo ele, diferente do look que sempre utilizava. Um algo meio roqueiro ela decidira ser a pessoa que ela é, e vestir algo que demonstrasse como ela estava se sentindo.

Desde que havia tomado a decisão de realmente romper tudo entre Sasuke e ela, ela tem andado fugindo do moreno, por esse motivo mudou de cidade, sabia que assim Sasuke nunca ia achá-la, mas no dia do show teria que encará-lo novamente, cantar junto com ele, conversar com ele.

- Acho que vai dar tudo certo. – Sakura se dirigiu até sua mesa, e olhou os papéis que ali estavam em cima, e os pegou lendo alguns trechos que neles estavam escritos. – Consegui compor duas músicas... – Passando pelas músicas, encontrou uma mais antiga, e logo a pegou e começou a ler. – É, a música que eu fiz para ele. – Sorriu ao ler a letra. – Ficou boa, mas não vou cantá-la. – Ela ficou ali tentando compor uma nova música para descrever como ela estava se sentindo, mas logo deu a hora de ir para o show. – Odeio ficar com uma musica mal acabada, mas tenho que ir para o show se não irei chegar atrasada. – Falou Sakura assim pegando suas chaves e quando ia sair apenas com os dois papéis das músicas prontas ela parou se voltou à mesa e olhou para a folha com a música inacabada. – Só falta à melodia, será que daqui pra lá eu crio uma? – Ela ficava encarando a folha. – É eu vou levar. – E assim pegou a folha e saiu do local.

_**No show**_

- Cadê a Love In The World? – Era o que se podia ouvir da platéia, estava o maior alvoroço pelo fato da banda ainda não ter entrado no palco, mas era apenas por um motivo. Sakura ainda não havia chegado ao local.

- Naruto você já ligou para a Sakura? – Sasuke se voltou para o loiro, o moreno estava muito nervoso, mas o loiro não estava muito atrás no nervosismo.

- Já liguei sim. – Falou o loiro. – Liguei uma vez, liguei novamente, mas ela nem sequer atende as minhas ligações, porque não liga você Sasuke? – O loiro se voltou ao moreno com sua guitarra já em mãos, e com um olhar interrogativo.

- Se ela não está te atendendo até parece que vai atender ele. – Falou outro moreno com um cabelo maior do que o de Sasuke mais caindo totalmente no rosto. – Você sabe muito bem porque a Love está acabando não é Naruto?

- Shikamaru, cala a boca! – Uma loira deu um forte tapa na cabeça do moreno, e este logo se calou passando a mão no local atingido.

- Doeu Temari. – Shikamaru falou se voltando a loira, que cruzou os braços e balançou os ombros demonstrando não está se importando com esse fato.

- Mas é a Sakura não é? – Uma voz baixa e suave chamou a atenção de todos, era Hinata, a última integrante do grupo, era incrível como ela sempre estava calma não importando a situação. – Se fosse você, o Naruto, ou o Sasuke... – Eles fizeram cara feia para a jovem de cabelos azulados, que ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas continuou. – Ou até mesmo eu, mas a Sakura? Não. Ela é muito responsável... – Sorriu a garota de olhos perolados. – Ela vai vim, com certeza!

- Tomara que ela venha mesmo Hina-chan, porque se ela não vier, vamos ser massacrados por essa platéia enfurecida. – Naruto falou com um tom de preocupação na voz.

- Então fiquem tranqüilos porque a sua Salvadora chegou. – Ironizou a rosada logo que ouviu a conversa dos amigos ao entrar no local. – Oi pessoal.

- Sakura? – Sasuke se assustou ao vê a rosada. – Que roupa é essa? – Ele franziu a testa ao observá-la bem. – Esqueceu que somos uma banda de rock?

- Eu queria vim assim. – A rosada estendeu o vestido. – Então eu vim. – Sorriu Sakura.

- Mas... – Sasuke ia reclamar novamente.

- Isso não importa vamos logo! – Naruto empurrou Sasuke para frente do palco e assim todos os outros integrantes do grupo foram entrando no palco do jeito deles também, e até mesmo Sasuke que inicialmente foi jogado, entrou de um modo mais estilo quando estava frente a frente com o seu publico.

- Vocês querem ouvir Love In The World? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Queremos! – Gritaram os fãs.

- Qual é a melhor banda que tem? – Perguntou Sakura com a voz doce de sempre.

- Love In The World! – Gritaram novamente os fãs.

- E quem é a mulher mais fofa da banda? – Perguntou Naruto.

Nesse momento foram ouvidos vários nomes serem ditos, mas o mais ouvido foi o nome Hinata, o que deixou Naruto um pouco irritado, mas logo ele deu uma risadinha disfarçando.

- Essa não da para saber não é? – A voz doce de Hinata ecoou dentro do ouvido das pessoas.

- E é porque o nome dela foi o mais chamado ta? – Shikamaru falou, e logo recebeu outro tapa da loira, que logo o abraçou. – Mulheres...

- Ta na hora de quê gente? – A voz firme de Temari chamou a atenção dos fãs que estavam rindo do que ela havia feito com Shikamaru.

- LOVE IN THE WORLD! – Os gritos dos fãs foram mais altos ao pronunciar o nome da banda daquela forma, e logo além de gritos foram ouvidos também aplausos.

Os seis começaram a tocar. Naruto com a sua guitarra apenas estava balançando, já Sasuke estava começando a tocar o seu baixo, e Hinata estava tocando seu teclado de uma forma suave como sempre, fazendo a introdução juntamente com Sasuke, e podia-se ouvir um solo sendo feito por Temari, e Shikamaru apenas balançava a cabeça em sua bateria.

Aí a música começou a tocar com uma pequena distorção proferida pela guitarra de Naruto que logo cessou por um breve momento dando espaço para a melodia da música sendo tocada por Naruto, Sasuke, Temari e Hinata. Sakura apenas tocava violão, e na maioria das musicas não tocava nada. Shikamaru ainda estava balançando a cabeça juntamente com a melodia da música.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_They won't stop 'til_

_They've reached their dreams_

A primeira voz a ecoar nos ouvidos dos fãs foi à voz grossa de Sasuke, era incrível como a voz dele combinava completamente em músicas assim. Sakura apenas ficava a balançar a cabeça, e logo após a voz de Sasuke começar, Shikamaru começou finalmente a tocar a sua bateria. Assim que ia começar a outra estrofe da música a voz de Sasuke cessou.

_Diet pills, surgery_

_Photoshopped pictures in magazines_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

O microfone já conhecia muito bem aquela voz que estava a cantar com ele, eles eram amigos há muito tempo, pelo menos era o que todos os fãs achavam. A euforia deles e os aplausos faziam todos notarem o quanto eles amavam a pessoa com cara de certinha que sempre teve um jeito meio roqueiro, exceto naquele dia.

Sakura Haruno a musa roqueira deles, estava com o ar que o seu rosto angelical sempre passava, todos estavam estranhando a roupa que a jovem estava a trajar, mas quem ia discordar da ídolo sendo que todos a amavam?

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

As vozes de ambos se misturaram e isso fez o publico ir à loucura. Era incrível como os fãs amavam a junção das vozes deles, eles tinham mais do que química e isso fazia com que os fãs os amasse, será que eles iam realmente aceitar o fim da banda?

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's World War III_

A rosada se calou deixando apenas o Moreno que fazia todas as garotas da platéia suspirarem cantar. A voz do mesmo continuava firme como sempre, ele sabia como encantar todas aquelas fãs malucas da platéia.

_No one cares, no one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_Money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

Sakura novamente começou a cantar, e a sua voz era incrivelmente contagiante, ela tinha algo na voz dela que nenhuma pessoa conseguia descrever, só sabiam que fazia com que a pessoa realmente sentisse o que a letra da música estava passando, só fazia a pessoa sentir como ela estava se sentindo, e apesar de está com aquelas roupas tão comportada e o seu rosto ser muito angelical, o seu eu não era omitido.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

Novamente cantando juntos, apesar de terem rompido o namoro e este ser o último show da banda, parecia que eles estavam juntos e iam permanecer juntos ainda por um longo e duradouro tempo, pelo menos era o que eles demonstravam para os fãs enquanto colocavam todo o seu sentimento na música.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

Sakura cantou franzido um pouco a testa e dando de ombros como se estivesse perguntando a plateia nesse instante, ela virou o microfone para a platéia e este apenas gritaram bem alto.

- YEAH! – Foi ouvido o grito da platéia.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

Dessa vez quem cantou foi Sasuke, este não direcionou o microfone para platéia, mas mesmo assim a platéia gritou bem alto novamente, o YEAH.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUV's_

_While kids are starving in the streets_

_No one cares_

_No one likes to share_

_I guess life's unfair_

Nessa parte os trechos foram divididos entre os cantores. Sakura como sempre conseguia agitar mais a platéia do que o Sasuke, era incrível como ela nascera para cantar em frente aquelas pessoas que deram tanto valor ao trabalho deles.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something_

_something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

Dessa vez o refrão foi cantado duas vezes, isso fez com que a platéia fosse a loucura, mas quando enfim a letra da música havia acabado, Sakura decidiu falar algumas coisinhas.

- Essa música fala um pouco sobre o mundo onde vivemos, onde as pessoas cada dia mais e mais fazem loucuras para valorizar algo tão banal como a estética, o que importa não é a aparência pessoa, é o que temos aqui! – Sakura apontou para o seu peito e a platéia foi à loucura. – Todos nós somos seres humanos de carne e osso, e todos nós temos nossas qualidades e nossos defeitos, temos apenas que sempre valorizarmos mais as qualidades das pessoas do que criticar os defeitos. É isso aí pessoal! – Gritou a rosada, e a platéia aplaudiu-a mais ainda. – UH!

- É isso mesmo Sakura, agora você falou bonito. – Naruto falou sorrindo.

- Que música nós iremos cantar agora? – Perguntou Temari.

- Eu queria uma música que não é nossa, mas é de uma banda que eu admiro muito... – Sasuke falava calmamente. – The Beatles! – Gritou e a platéia foi à loucura novamente. – Começa aí Shikamaru.

- Pode deixar. – Falou Shikamaru sorrindo com um ar de riso.

_Yesterday_

_All my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

Sasuke encarou Sakura ao começar a melodia, esta vendo que a música que o ex namorado estava cantando era uma das que ele mais gostava, simplesmente ficou no palco olhando para ele, não queria cantar mais sabia que ia ter que acompanhá-lo em algum momento da melodia.

_Suddenly_

_I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

Sasuke cantava mais e mais, e cada palavra que saia de sua boca era direcionada a Sakura não apenas eles sabiam, mas como todos os seus fãs notaram que a música era direcionada a Sakura. Sakura apenas se mantinha de boca fechada, não queria cantar essa música junto com ele.

- Sakura! Sakura! – A platéia começou a gritar e a jovem olhou para eles, e logo ela sorriu para os fãs.

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long_

_For yesterday_

Ao pedido dos fãs, ela acompanhou Sasuke na melodia, e isso deixou seus fãs mais loucos ainda, era incrível como eles amavam eles dois cantando juntos, e mais incrível ainda como Sakura estava se sentindo fora do seu mundo naquele instante, não queria cantar com Sasuke, nunca mais.

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long_

_For yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

Sakura o deixou cantar quase a música inteira sozinho, mas sabia que se não cantasse novamente os fãs não iam gostar muito da sua atuação, e além do mais, ela não era mais nenhuma criança mimada para ficar de birrinha idiota, ela era uma mulher e sabia que problemas pessoais não devem atrapalhar o desempenho do seu trabalho. E por esse motivo acompanhou Sasuke novamente no final da estrofe, e o publico amou.

- Sasuke e Sakura para sempre! – Ouviasse os gritos. Sasuke abriu um largo sorriso, enquanto Sakura apenas olhou para o chão, sabia que nunca ia conseguir perdoá-lo.

- Obrigada amores, vou sentir muita falta de vocês! – Sakura gritou e acenou, e o publico entrou novamente em alvoroço.

Sasuke buscava os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura, mas esta não dava a mínima para o moreno. Ele sabia que com aquela frase ela quis dizer que amava muito os seus fãs, mas isso não ia alterar a escolha dela quanto ao moreno.

- E agora Sakura? – A voz doce de Hinata foi ouvida e os fãs entraram à loucura, ela quase não falava, mas quando falava sabia deixar os seus fãs loucos. – Oi gente! – Ela falou em alta, mas sempre com sua voz doce. – Cadê as suas músicas?

- _Hinata Hinata Hinata_. – Podiam-se ouvir os gritos dos fãs lá atrás.

- Bem, eu trouxe apenas duas composições. – Sakura fez beiço depois de falar, e isso deixou os seus fãs loucos, e ela logo sorriu. – Mas eu prometo que vou cantar mais para frente essas músicas, mas primeiramente, eu quero ouvir a sua composição Hinata, eu sei que você fez uma. – Sorriu a rosada.

- Não. – Hinata ficava muito envergonhada quando ia cantar, apesar de ter a voz linda, e esse seu jeito que agradava a todos.

- Vai Hinata, só a voz e violão. – Falou Sakura sorrindo. – Vamos gente me ajuda! – Assim ela se virou ao publico pedindo ajuda.

- _Canta Canta Canta_. – As vozes podiam ser ouvidas sem conseguir distinguir, e Hinata vendo que não tinha mais escolha alguma decidiu enfim cantar.

- Tudo bem, por vocês. – A perolada sorriu. – Mas eu quero deixar claro, que essa música eu fiz para você. – Ela apontou para Naruto, e este sorriu sem jeito. – Porque você é a pessoa que mudou minha vida completamente. Espero que goste amor. – Ela acenou e se voltou para o publico. – Espero que vocês gostem também.

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo_

_Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser_

_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro_

_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

_Y tengo también un corazón_

_Que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

_Para tu amor no hay despedidas_

_Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad_

_Y para tu amor que me ilumina_

_Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel_

_Y tengo también un corazón_

_Que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

_Por eso yo te quiero tanto_

_Que no sé como explicar lo que siento_

_Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

_Y no hay dudas yo te quiero_

_Con el alma y con el corazón_

_Te venero hoy y siempre_

_Gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor_

_Por existir_

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo, lo tengo todo_

_Y lo que no tengo también, lo conseguiré_

_Para tu amor que es mi tesoro_

_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

_Y tengo también un corazón_

_Que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

_Por eso yo te quiero tanto_

_Que no sé como explicar lo que siento_

_Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

_Y no hay dudas yo te quiero_

_Con el alma y con el corazón_

_Te venero hoy y siempre_

_Gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor_

A voz de Hinata saia como a mais perfeita das vozes para esta música, era incrível como ela realmente sabia cantar, sabia expressar tudo o que estava sentindo e colocar todo o seu sentimento na sua voz, e não apenas isso, mas como também sabia transmitir tudo o que sentia para quem ouvia a sua música.

Sakura por sua vez, estava acompanhando a amiga apenas em seu violão. Um violão preto com algumas lantejoulas espalhadas por ele todo, e algumas estrelas e traços sem sentido em um rosa choque para chamar atenção.

Os aplausos foram ouvidos dos seus fãs assim que a melodia cessou, Hinata havia agradado o publico, e ao terminar de cantar, ela ia voltar novamente para seu lugar, mas uma mão enlaçando a sua cintura a impediu, e quando ela olhou quem era, olhou assustada para o loiro.

- Você é perfeita, garota. – Naruto abriu um largo sorriso olhando para Hinata. Esta sorriu de uma forma tímida, desviando o olhar por um curto espaço de tempo para o chão e logo voltando o olhar para Naruto continuando a sorrir.

- BEIJA BEIJA BEIJA! – A platéia entrava em alvoroço novamente com a proximidade entre Naruto e Hinata, e então sem pensar mais do que duas vezes o loiro beijou a perolada, foi um beijo tranqüilo, porem apaixonado, mas também breve, e isso fez a platéia ficar mais enlouquecida ainda, e então eles se separaram logo voltando para seus lugares. - OUWN!

- Bem galera... – Sakura começou dando uma baixa risada pela cara que Hinata fez. – Todos nós além de músicos somos compositores, como vocês bem sabem. – Girou os olhos a jovem. – Por isso todos nós vamos cantar uma composição nossa. Tudo bem pessoal?

- Isso mesmo. – Sasuke interrompeu a rosada que o olhou por um breve momento, e logo abaixou seu microfone. – Agora para não serem os casais seguidamente, que tal uma composição sua Shikamaru?

- ... – Shikamaru não tinha notado que estavam falando com ele, mas logo levou uma cotovelada da Temari. – Ai! – Assim ele acordou olhando para as pessoas. – O que?

- Uma composição sua Shikamaru, você tem? – Perguntou Sasuke dando uma baixa risada.

- Ah, claro. – Shikamaru olhou para a bateria. – Primeiramente, eu quero que você toque esse solo aqui juntamente com a Temari, Naruto. – Ele se levantou e deu um papel para Naruto. – A Temari já havia ensaiado a musica comigo, por isso não vai precisar de cola, e como os outros são bons no que fazem vão acompanhá-los com facilidade. – Sorriu o moreno. – Sakura, eu quero que você cante essa música, juntamente com o Sasuke é claro... – A rosada se mexeu ao ouvir o nome do ex namorado. – Mas eu acho que sua voz vai encaixar mais perfeitamente com a letra da música. – Assim ele se aproximou da garota e deu a ela a letra da música. – Tudo bem? – Assim voltou para a bateria.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá. – Sakura abriu um sorriso.

- Um, dois, três... – Falava Shikamaru mexendo o corpo lembrando-se do ritmo da música que ainda estava apenas em sua cabeça.

_Dona desses traiçoeiros_

_Sonhos sempre verdadeiros_

_Oh! Dona desses animais_

_Dona dos seus ideais_

_Pelas ruas onde andas_

_Onde mandas todos nós_

_Somos sempre mensageiros_

_Esperando a tua voz_

_Teus desejos, uma ordem_

_Nada é nunca, nunca é não_

_Porque tens essa certeza_

_Dentro do teu coração_

_Tan, tan, tan, batem na porta_

_Não precisa ver quem é_

_Pra sentir a impaciência_

_Do teu pulso de mulher_

_Um olhar me atira à cama_

_Um beijo me faz amar_

_Não levanto não me escondo_

_Porque sei que és minha_

_Dona_

_Dona desses traiçoeiros_

_Sonhos sempre verdadeiros_

_Oh! Dona desses animais_

_Dona dos seus ideais_

_Não há pedra em teu caminho_

_Não há ondas no teu mar_

_Não há vento ou tempestade_

_Que te impeçam de voar_

_Entre a cobra e o passarinho_

_Entre a pomba e o gavião_

_Ou teu ódio ou teu carinho_

_Nos carregam pela mão_

_É a moça da cantiga_

_A mulher da criação_

_Umas vezes nossa amiga_

_Outras nossa perdição_

_O poder que nos levanta_

_A força que nos faz cair_

_Qual de nós ainda não sabe _

_Que isso tudo te faz_

_Dona_

- Hum, olha a música do rapaz... – Temari se aproximou de Shikamaru assim que a melodia parou de tocar, e então ela cruzou os braços encarando o namorado com o olhar. – Posso saber quem é a sua _**Dona**_? – Perguntou colocando ênfase no "dona", demonstrando estar com ciúmes.

- Quem mais poderia ser a dona da minha vida? – Shikamaru perguntou enlaçando a cintura da garota e encarando ela com o olhar, a mesma apoiou as suas mãos no peito do rapaz, sorrindo.

- Olha. – Temari se virou para os fãs. – Ele acha que me engana... Vocês acham que ele ta falando a verdade pessoal? – Perguntou fixando o olhar na platéia.

- SIM! – Foi o uníssono que foi falo pela platéia.

- E ele merece algo por falar algo assim? – Perguntou novamente Temari agora se voltando para o namorado, esse estava sorrindo quase rindo com a atitude de Temari.

- SIM! – Respondeu novamente a platéia.

- E o que seria? – Temari arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao perguntar, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Um beijo. – Foi ouvido.

- Só porque eles pediram. – Temari sussurrou para o namorado, este apenas sorriu fixando o olhar nos lábios rosados da garota. Esta desviava o olhar dos lábios do rapaz para os olhos do mesmo, e logo se aproximou dele, abrindo um pouco a boca dando um beijo lento nele, mas logo separando encarando ele com um olhar, e então sorriu para ele sussurrando. – Te amo seu bobo. – Mesmo sendo apenas um sussurro, foi o bastante para deixar a platéia enlouquecida, e o que não melhorou a situação, foi o beijo que eles demoram logo em seguida.

Shikamaru segurou Temari pela cintura não fechando as mãos entrelaçando seus dedos, mas sim apenas deixando-as apoiando acima das ancas de Temari. Temari entrelaçou o pescoço de Shikamaru com suas mãos, segurando a nuca do mesmo, e então eles deram um beijo bem intenso, típico: beijo apaixonado.

Sakura e Sasuke se olhavam com o canto dos olhos se lembrando dos milhões de beijos que eles haviam trocados daquela forma, e de formas até bem mais sensuais, tímidas ou até mesmo, cinematográficas. Mas eles tentavam de toda forma não transpassar para os fãs a confusão que estava acontecendo entre eles, nem o fato de que, Sakura ainda sentia algo bem forte por Sasuke.

Depois de todo aquele alvoroço, finalmente Temari e Shikamaru se separaram, e ainda abraçada com Shikamaru se voltou para a platéia para sobre algo, o que surpreendeu a todos.

- Bem, ele fez a música dele para mim, que por sinal é belíssima. – Falou Temari dando uma piscadela para o publico, e este riu da atitude da garota, enquanto Shikamaru deu um beijo no pescoço da namorada. – Para Shika, estamos no meio de um show, mas isso aqui já está virando um tipo de psicólogo de casais, ou encontro sei lá... – A platéia riu novamente. Era incrível como a loira conseguia cativar o publico quando o assunto era humor. – Mas bem, acho que um beijo não é um prêmio adequado para algo do tipo como criar uma música para minha pessoa, beijo como o que eu dei, quero deixar claro que poucas dão... ok? – Se virou para Shikamaru e este deu risada. – Mas mesmo assim, não é algo a altura, mesmo fazendo inveja a muitos. – Foram ouvidos gritos masculinos da platéia.

- O que é hein rapazes? Estão pensando em seqüestrar a Temari de mim é? Pois vocês fiquem sabendo que a Temari é minha e eu já a roubei do irmão dela, não vou deixar ninguém mais roubá-la viu? – Shikamaru falando fingindo está enciumado, e logo Temari riu.

- Pois bem, agora vem a minha música para você Shikamaru. – Temari se virou para o namorado e sorriu.

- O que? – Shikamaru estava surpreso. – Como? Quando? – Sussurrou ele apenas para a namorada.

- Há algum tempo já. – Sussurrou e logo sorriu. – Então Sakura, Hinata, Naruto e Sasuke. Podemos começar?

- E eu? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

- Você? – Perguntou Temari sorrindo. – Aqui. – Entregou um papel com as notas para ele.

- Mas e a letra? – Shikamaru perguntou novamente em um sussurro.

- Peço que preste atenção na minha voz, sim? – Pediu sorrindo e indo para o centro do palco.

A introdução começou a ser tocada por Sasuke, e logo foi acompanhado por todos os outros instrumentos, o único que não havia começado a tocar ainda era Shikamaru, pois a parte dele só começaria quando a voz de Temari soou, e a hora havia chegado.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de você_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro_

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito_

_Enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto_

_Me balanço devagar_

_Como quando você me embala_

_E o ritmo rola fácil_

_Parece que foi ensaiado_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono_

_E o timbre da sua voz_

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

_E que quase me mata de rir_

_Quando tenta me convencer_

_Que eu só fiquei aqui_

_Porque nós dois somos iguais_

_Até parece que você já tinha_

_O meu manual de instruções_

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque quando você me abraça_

_O mundo gira devagar_

_E o tempo é só meu_

_E ninguém registra cena_

_De repente vira um filme_

_Todo em câmera lenta_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

A platéia aplaudiu com euforia a loira que logo abriu aquele seu sorriso bem sincero, onde ela não conseguia sorrir de olhos abertos, mas sempre os fechava para sorrir, e logo Shikamaru se aproximou dela e abraçou por trás.

- Realmente, você é a minha dona, sabia? – Shikamaru Sussurrou no ouvido da loira, que fechou os olhos no momento que sentiu o moreno abraçá-la.

- Eu te amo. – Temari se virou para o moreno e logo o beijou, um beijo mais rápido que o anterior, mas com a mesma intensidade. Novamente a platéia aplaudiu e entrou em alvoroço.

Sakura encarou Naruto durante algum tempo e este desviava o olhar para o canto fingindo não estar notando o que a garota está fazendo. Logo ela se aproximou dele e deu um beslicão nele.

- E então Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura em um sussurro.

- E então o que? – Perguntou o loiro se fingindo de desentendido.

A jovem de olhos perolados notou que havia algo estranho acontecendo entre os dois amigos, não estava com ciúmes dessa vez, sabia que Naruto havia escolhido ela porque a amava, mas mesmo assim queria saber do que se tratava, curiosa ficou observando-os por mais alguns instantes.

- Como assim o que? – Sakura falou normalmente se irritando com a ação de Naruto, e ele finalmente se focou na rosada.

- Algo errado? – Hinata se aproximou deles, Sasuke estava conversando com o publico ainda sobre a música, tentando enrolá-los.

- Nada Hinata. – Falou Naruto fechando os olhos.

- NARUTO! – Sakura apertou o braço do loiro com ignorância, e isso fez todos olharem para eles. – Canta logo essa droga de música.

- Mas minha voz é feia! – Berrou o loiro.

- Haha. – Hinata começou a rir, e logo todos olharam para ela, ela não costumava demonstrar nenhuma emoção além da timidez, o que fazia ela rir daquela forma tinha que ser descoberto. – Então é isso? Amor, sua voz é linda, cante-a. – Sorriu.

- ... – Naruto ficou todo envergonhado com as palavras da namorada, mas mesmo assim ainda continuava com a mesma idéia na cabeça. – Não posso cantar.

- Naruto... – Sakura estava preparada para bater nele, quando Hinata a impediu.

- Cante, eu vou está segurando sua mão, sei que você não fará nada de errado. – A jovem Hinata sorriu para o namorado, este abriu um sorriso e se dirigiu ao centro do palco acompanhado da namorada.

- Pessoal! – Naruto chamou a atenção de toda a platéia apenas para ele. - Essa é uma composição minha. Algumas noites rabiscando os papéis, lembrando da mulher que mudou totalmente a minha história, essa música surgiu como letras surgem e saem de nossa boca para falarmos palavras e frases, espero que vocês gostem da música, pois eu compus com todo o meu sentimento por essa pessoa. – Naruto se voltou para namorada, e sorriu. – Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata-chan, Hina-chan, mulher da minha vida, meu amor para toda a eternidade, seja lá como você queira ser chamada, o que importa é que você é a pérola da minha vida... – Ele pronunciava cada palavra e a jovem cada vez se encolhia mais, apesar de continuar a sorrir era explicito em suas bochechas o fato de que ela estava com muita vergonha. – Essa aqui é para você, a única mulher da minha vida.

_Meu coração pulou_

_Você chegou me deixou assim_

_Com os pés fora do chão_

_Pensei que bom_

_Parece enfim acordei_

_Pra renovar meu ser_

_Faltava mesmo chegar você_

_Assim sem me avisar_

_Pra acelerar_

_Um coração que já bate pouco_

_De tanto procurar por outro_

_Anda cansado_

_Mas quando você está do lado_

_Fica louco de satisfação_

_Você caiu do céu_

_Um anjo lindo que apareceu_

_Com olhos de cristal_

_Pensei quem bom_

_Eu nunca vi nada igual_

_De repente_

_Você surgiu na minha frente_

_Luz cintilante_

_Estrela em forma de gente_

_Invasora do planeta amor_

_Você me conquistou_

- Bem, mas está faltando alguém cantar não é mesmo? – Perguntou Shikamaru se aproximando de Sasuke, e este logo ficou se remexendo, ele não queria cantar. – Vamos Sasuke, você é a pessoa que mais compõe de nós, mostre a sua composição.

- Rapaz... – Sasuke ia enrolar, mas no momento que ele abriu a boca dele para inventar qualquer desculpa, a platéia começou a gritar lá de baixo. – Galera, galera... Eu acho melhor mesmo eu não cantar essa composição, deixa pra outra vez. – E assim ele se calou, e olhou para o chão e com o canto dos olhos para Sakura.

- Não haverá outra vez Sasuke. – Sakura finalizou a conversa, e todos os componentes da banda abaixaram a cabeça olhando para a garota.

Sasuke ficou olhando durante algum tempo para Sakura, estava procurando qualquer duvida no olhar da garota, mas ela estava decidida, ela não ia voltar atrás com a decisão dela, ela realmente ia terminar o namoro deles para sempre, e não apenas isso, como também ia destruir a banda, uma banda tão boa que estava entrando no auge no momento, mas isso fora culpa dele, ele não iria contestar. Então o moreno soltou um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, eu canto. – Falou Sasuke. Ele virou-se para Shikamaru e deu um sinal positivo para o mesmo. – É uma música bem lenta, por tanto peço que vocês tenham certa paciência, ela vai ser acompanhada apenas pelo violão, Sakura daria o seu violão para o Shikamaru? – Perguntou o moreno, e nenhuma resposta de volta recebeu, a rosada apenas entregou o instrumento ao outro moreno, e então ele respirou fundo se voltando para a platéia. – Essa música pessoal, é uma música que descreve muito bem como eu estou me sentindo no momento. Seria muito bom que nossa vida fosse apenas um rascunho não é mesmo? Assim quando fosse futuramente os erros que nós cometêssemos poderiam ser apagados, mas isso aqui é a vida gente, a gente tem que errar menos e aprender mais! Se segurar menos e viver mais! Trair menos... – Olhou para Sakura com o canto dos olhos, essa desviou o olhar com raiva do moreno. – E amar bem mais do que já amamos, espero que se agradem dessa melodia, vamos lá Shikamaru. – E assim começaram.

_Foi um sentimento que aos poucos_

_Tomou conta sem deixar espaço_

_Fiquei completamente louco_

_Completamente apaixonado_

_Aos olhos de quem está de fora_

_Parece coisa de novela_

_Aí o sentimento aflora_

_Magia que ninguém espera_

_Tudo aconteceu num sonho_

_Ninguém como você sabia_

_Que dentro do meu peito estava_

_Um coração que amava e por você sorria_

_Até que você foi embora_

_Deixou de vez o meu caminho_

_E quem sorria agora chora_

_Dessa nossa história vou lembrar sozinho_

_Você sabia_

_Que mesmo me deixando eu iria_

_Ficar te esperando todo dia_

_Fugindo de mim mesmo pra tentar te esquecer_

_Mas muito mais eu lembraria_

_Sabia_

_Que mesmo me deixando eu iria_

_Ficar te esperando todo dia_

_Fugindo de mim mesmo pra tentar te esquecer_

_Mas muito mais eu lembraria_

_Sozinho_

A platéia ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, Sakura fixou seu olhar no chão, era óbvio que aquela música era para ela, todos ali presentes sabiam, inclusive os próprios fãs, e isso foi que fez a coisa ferver ainda mais. Sasuke permanecia com seus olhos fechados todo o tempo em que cantou a melodia, mas logo os abriu ao terminá-la, e assim olhou para Sakura e viu-a fixando o chão, era mais do que notável que ela não iria perdoá-lo nunca.

- LINDO LINDO LINDO! – A platéia gritava depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Obrigado. – Sasuke agradeceu sorrindo de uma maneira triste, e desviando o olhar por algum momento para Sakura que não o olhava.

- Obrigado por existirem pessoal! – Shikamaru gritou.

- Ter nos acompanhado até aqui, realmente os momentos que nós passamos juntos, cada composição, nunca serão esquecidas, por causa de vocês! – Temari.

- E realmente todo o nosso esforço vai valer à pena. – Hinata sorriu.

- E pode ter certeza que vocês serão inesquecíveis para gente, sempre. – Falou Naruto.

- É isso pessoal, foi mais do que uma honra chegarmos até aqui juntamente com vocês, sempre nos apoiando nos en... – Sasuke foi interrompido por Sakura que roubou o microfone do moreno.

- Pessoal, eu quero cantar uma música, música esta que está dentro do meu coração, que fora feita com as batidas do meu coração, e composta com o sangue que ele bombeia, eu não ia cantá-la, mas eu vou... – Sakura encarou Sasuke com o canto dos olhos. – Eu preciso. – Se virou para o publico.

- Mas Sakura, não me lembro disso. – Temari sussurrou.

- Como vamos tocá-la? – Perguntou Naruto entrando em pânico.

- Eu vou cantá-la. – Falou Sakura se virando para os amigos. – Não se preocupem, é uma música composta por mim, para eu cantá-la, não inclui notas para vocês cantarem, já que a letra da música exige uma música lenta. – Completou voltando a olhar os fãs. – Espero que goste pessoal.

Sakura fazia a introdução perfeitamente, as notas do violão eram feitas com perfeição pela rosada, mas o que a surpreendeu foi Temari e os outros acompanhando a rosada, a experiência deles era realmente incrível e invejável.

_Aonde estiver_

_Espero que esteja feliz_

_Encontre o seu caminho_

_Guarde o que foi bom_

_E jogue fora o que restou_

_Tem horas que não da pra esconder no olhar_

_Como as coisas mudam e ficam pra trás_

_O que era bom hoje não faz mais sentido_

_É uma hora isso ia acontecer_

_A vida cobra e a gente tem que crescer_

_Me pergunto se você pensa em mim_

_Como eu penso em você_

_Aonde estiver_

_Espero que esteja feliz_

_Encontre seu caminho_

_Guarde o que foi bom_

_E jogue fora o que restou_

_Pois acredito nos meus sonhos_

_Eu acredito na minha vida_

_E no meio dessa guerra_

_Nenhum de nós pode ganhar_

_Sonhar e não desistir_

_Cair e ficar de pé_

_Dar valor depois que passou_

_É duvidar da sua fé_

_Eu vejo a vida tem vários caminhos_

_Entre eles o destino improvisa_

_Nos pequenos detalhes da vida_

_A resposta está escondida_

_Memórias e lembranças_

_Certezas e dúvidas_

_Nada parece mudar_

_E apesar de tudo_

_Enquanto o tempo passa_

_Ainda espero sua resposta_

_Aonde estiver_

_Espero que esteja feliz_

_Guarde o que foi bom_

_E jogue fora o que restou_

_Aonde estiver_

_Espero que esteja feliz_

_Guarde o que foi bom_

_E jogue fora o que restou_

_Pois acredito nos meus sonhos_

_Eu acredito na minha vida_

_E no meio dessa guerra_

_Nenhum de nós pode ganhar_

- Sakura, essa música é para alguém em especial? – Shikamaru se aproximou de Sakura e esta olhou para ele com uma vontade de matá-lo, mas continuou a sorrir.

- Sim. – Respondeu Sakura.

- Quem? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

- Sasuke. – E assim ela se virou para a platéia. – Obrigada pessoal. – E se retirou do palco, a platéia estava em alvoroço enquanto a rosada saia do palco, Sasuke correu atrás dela.

- Com essa música você realmente termina tudo de bom que existe entre nós dois? – Perguntou o moreno encarando. – Olhe para mim e diga que não me ama Sakura, olhe nos meus olhos e diga isso!

- Sasuke... – Sakura encarou ele nos olhos, mas não conseguiu dizer. – Eu não consigo. – E quando ela ia embora, Sasuke a puxou e a beijou. Ela recusou o beijo no inicio, mas logo depois se entregou àquele toque que eles trocavam diariamente quando eram namorados. Sasuke aproveitou cada momento, mas logo Sakura voltou a si e o empurrou com força. – Mas eu tenho dignidade, e por isso, está acabado de vez tudo entre a gente Sasuke. – E assim ela saiu correndo.

- Sakura! – Sasuke chamou-a, mas ela nem sequer olhou para trás, ele nada podia fazer, a não ser olhar a única mulher que ele tanto amou sair do cômodo e da sua vida para sempre.

_Love In The World_

**Conversas à Parte: **Sei que andei meio sumida... Ta bom, meio não, bastante. Mas pessoal, se vocês soubessem como minha vida anda corrida, eu não estou tendo tempo nem para mim ao menos, quando não estou na escola, estudando, estou no curso, quando não estou no curso, estou em casa estudando para provas, fazendo trabalhos, ou lendo certos livros que eu irei usar futuramente. É que simplesmente, essa pessoinha aqui quer ser advogada. Tantos empregos no mundo para ela escolher, ela escolhe logo esse, já que eu não posso ser médica, sempre que vejo sangue desmaio.

Vocês podem até mesmo não acreditar, mas há uns quatro meses tinham três computadores aqui, e três notbooks, hoje tem apenas um notbook. Simplesmente, um not quebrou, os três computadores quebraram, o outro not venderam, só ficou esse coitado que eu estou digitando agora, se tudo der certo o meu computador volta semana que vem, assim que voltar eu vou me atualizar nas outras estórias e vou digitar a continuação delas.

Mais uma coisa, Inicialmente eu pensei em ser uma fic de dois capítulos, depois aumentei para quatro, agora já me veio a mente fazer uma fic mesmo, mas ai vem de vocês, se vocês quiserem uma fic de quatro capítulos, ou uma com no mínimo oito, acho melhor uma de quatro, já que eu estou um pouco desacostumada com Sasuke e Sakura. Mas bem, se vocês quiserem eu faço um esforçinho.

Obrigada pela atenção, amo vocês! s2s2

_**Coloor.**_

**Resposta às Reviews: **

Gigi Haruno: _Foi sim, sabe o que é? É que eu amava o Sasuke demais, mas depois eu comecei a sentir uma certa raiva dele, aê brotou essa fic. Não é bem que ela seja uma santa, mas é que quando a gente ama... Ama, não tem jeito. Demorei muito, sei que fui bastante cruel, mas a culpa é do meu pc, bate nele u_u Bj e Até o próximo capitulo. :*_

Gabilumi: _Com certeza, isso é sem pensar. Ela tinha que terminar com ele, porque o amor que ela sente por ele não pode ser maior que o amor próprio dela. Que bom que gostou. ^^ Desculpe-me pela demora. Bj :*_


End file.
